


Перед прокатом

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Otto_the_Otter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Fetish, M/M, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Спецквест 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otto_the_Otter/pseuds/Otto_the_Otter
Summary: Это вошло у них в привычку.Вес оригинального изображения: 664 Кб.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Перед прокатом

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на руки.
> 
> Полноразмерное изображение открывается по клику, по умолчанию открывается в той же вкладке.

[](https://i.ibb.co/JvnM1jX/kink.jpg)


End file.
